


Two

by NatureValleyLion (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Series: The Misadventures of Im Suyi and The Ghouls [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Ashleen's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyLion
Summary: Fresh tears fell from his eyes onto her pale face, and his heartache was so tangible it would have made her choke.She wanted nothing more than to wipe his tears away, and tell him she was okay, but she couldn't.That body in his arms was no longer hers to control.





	Two

Wars were made by the greedy and fought by the foolish, is what Ashleen's mother had always said through proxy of Mr.Muzaka

Mr. Muzaka, the most reserved wild man she had ever met. She could not remember when she met him, but she knew him since she was small. Mr. Muzaka, who cared for her, played with her, fed her, raised her, and nurtured her as best as he could. 

Mr. Muzaka, who told her stories of her mother; how wonderful Eile was, how brave and strong she had been. And Ashleen could tell that Mr. Muzaka had been more than a friend to her mother. Perhaps to her too, but she would not mention it if he did not say it first. 

And Mr. Muzaka never did mention being more than a friend and caretaker, but what a wonderful one he was to her. He was her fulcrum: the leverage she needed to grow, and her foundation, who protected her from all of the wars and violence he could. 

Except, he was not always around. With so many wars happening all around them, he went looking for safe villages to move to, and would leave her with trustworthy neighbors. It was one of the days where he was gone that wat had reached her. 

The day was like any other, men working out in the field, women caring for their houses, children playing around the small village, and Ashleen in the forest waiting for Mr. Muzaka's return. For some unknown reason, she had been tense since the morning, as if some sixth sense was warning her of the danger to come. But there was no danger she could see, so she chalked it up to the changing seasons. She stared up at the cloudless sky, letting her fingers rest after making a new flower crown for him in case he appeared. It was only because of this that she saw the sky itself shift.

Clouds overtook the blue hue and the bright sun, and the wind raged all around the forest. Ashleen watched as the clouds darkened and started swirling around each other, and as purple lightning sparking unlike any she's ever seen flashed across the sky. With goosebumps running across her exposed arms,  she waited for the storm to start. Yet, it was not rain that fell. 

A single, dark-purple orb, maybe as large as her head, but brighter than a flaming torch, fell from the sky to what may be the center of her village. 

She watched with fear and fascination as the orb descended upon her village. But the close it came, the more her senses screamed back at her. 

_run_

Blood flooded her ears as she froze in her spot, her eyes never leaving the orb. She heard the sound of villagers finally noticing the orb, and her heart pounded as started screams started to sound. 

_Run_

She stood slowly, for some reason her limbs were loose, but they would not respond to her. The orb was close now. 

_RUN_

A loud boom had sounded as the orb finally landed on the ground. Even the forest stopped screaming for all of five seconds. Then, it happened. The screams. The horrible screams. The rumbling that shook her core as it tore through buildings. She village was dying, quickly and horribly, and she would join them.

_**RUN** _

Ashleen turned tail and fled, not waiting to see the blast reach her, yet feeling it nearing. She ran as fast as her young body would carry her, barely breathing, heart pounding, blood pumping. Flower crown clutched tight in her fingers even still. 

And Ashleen had made it all of 20 feet before the explosion had reached her. And she was powerless to stop it from lifting her off the ground, and slamming her into the tree directly in front of her. She could do nothing as her spine snapped in pieces. She could not stop her neck from cracking under the pressure from the blast, or her limbs from dislodging themselves from her body. She could not stop the blast from breaking her body beyond repair. And the blast held her body there for as long as it lasted, not strong enough to destroy her completely, but not weak enough for her to break free. But that did not matter. 

Only when her Ashleen body was finally released from the pressure did Mr.Muzaka burst into the forest. That was how he found her, battered and broken, limbs twisted every which way, and flower crown ruined. And Mr. Muzaka clutched her broken body in his arms and cried. 

Fresh tears fell from his eyes onto her pale face, and his heartache was so tangible it would have made her choke. She wanted nothing more than to wipe his tears away, and tell him she was okay, but she couldn't.

That body in his arms was no longer hers to control.Because Ashleen died as soon as she hit the tree. 

And though she did not leave him, she could not touch him, speak to him, or try to comfort him. She could only watch, watch as he wept over her mangled body, as he howled in pain for her, and once night fell, as he transformed into a crazed werewolf, a form she had only seen a few times in life. 

And she decided to not watch anymore, because it would do no good. She stayed with her body, keeping an ear out for his pained howls and barks. 

This was the way they had found her. The Man with Crimson Hair, and the young grotesque boy. They had promised to help her 'live' again, with the assurance of meeting Mr. Muzaka again. And she believed them. 

Centuries later, Ashleen and Mr. Muzaka, her father, would find each other again. 


End file.
